


What Remains

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: There would be no rest.There would be no recovering.Not from this.





	What Remains

The stench is nearly overpowering.

One by one, the priests had fallen, only to rise again in undeath.

And one by one, they had fallen again to the Light they once wielded.

She is the last remaining now.

There would be no rest, no recovering.

A gleam of silver plate.

The Fallen Prince has come to claim the last of his kingdom.

A holy word, and a shield rises around her.

His stride is effortless.

He pauses.

He outstretches his free hand.

“Join me.”

Fear is replaced by fury as she lashes out.

He snarls, his offer replaced by blade.


End file.
